Forbidden
by Waywardgoddess666
Summary: Can she stop herself giving in to her forbidden desires for Demon Dean?


"Dean, Dean, Dean,"

I walked around him, the chair he was tied onto squeaking as he struggled to get free. "You can't get out, demon trap, remember?"

He flashed his black eye and smirked at me. "Oh, I'll get out sweetheart."

I straddled him, placing the palm of my hand on his forehead, my eyes glowing blue, "and I will smite you down when you do," I whispered, taking my hand away.

He looked at me with his black eyes, his mouth curling into a smile as his eyes flicked back to green, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip. "Do it."

I could feel his growing erection straining against his jeans and pressing against me and I held back a moan. I had to admit, as a demon, Dean Winchester was hot as hell. Arousal pooled to my core and I stood up, a little flustered at my reaction, and I stepped back out of the demon trap.

He smirked again. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, you filthy angel whore. I know you want to fuck me. I want to fuck you, taste that sweet little angel pussy,"

He was right. I was enjoying this. Knowing he was incapacitated and couldn't escape made me feel bold, cocky even. The corner of my mouth lifted up as I stared at him, walking slowly back towards him, straddling him again and rolling my hips to push my pussy into his bulge, bringing my face inches in front of his. "Maybe I do," I murmured against his lips, "Doesn't mean I'm going to act upon it..."

He kept his eyes on me as he closed the small distance between us, pressing his lips against mine. My initial shock turned into a moan, our kiss becoming more passionate almost immediately and I wrapped my arms around his neck, grinding myself onto his bulge as I pulled him flush against my chest. His arms were straining against the restraints, desperate to get free.

I felt a sharp sting on my lip and I moved back, pressing a finger to my lip. "You bit me," I said incredulously as I looked at the blood on my finger.

He grinned at me, "Just wanted a little taste," his tongue flicked out to lick the blood off his lips, "and you taste delicious."

I stood up and slapped him hard across the face, the sound echoing throughout the room. Grabbing his chin, I raised his head and looked into his eyes. "Don't push me Winchester," Pushing his head back, I turned and walked out of the demon trap, not noticing that I had scuffed the circle, leaving it incomplete. I heard the chair break and before I even realised it, he wrapped his hand around my throat and pushed me forward against the wall, his breath hot against my ear.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" he whispered, grinding his bulge into my ass. "Did you enjoy teasing me, you little angel slut?"

I let out an involuntary moan, his hand tightening around my throat as he pulled my head back. Arousal and fear flowed through my body, my heart pounding against my chest in anticipation.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" he said lowly, "feel my cock pound into your tight pussy," he took a deep breath, "I can smell that sweet angel pussy of yours." He slid his free hand up my thigh and under my dress, cupping my sex through my soaked panties. "You this wet for me?"

I nodded weakly. I shouldn't be doing this, I was an angel of the lord, albeit a fallen angel, but an angel all the same. Fornicating with a demon was unacceptable, tasting the forbidden fruit, it was a sin in the eyes of every single angel created, but I wanted him. I _needed_ him.

He ripped off my panties, tucking them into his back pocket before pressing his fingers against my clit, circling it a few times before dipping into my wetness. My eyes fluttered closed and I moaned loudly.

The grip he had on my throat lessened, his breath hot against my neck as he ghosted his lips over my skin. "You like that?"

I moaned again, pushing my ass towards him, needing to feel more friction from his fingers, and he started to pump his fingers in and out of my pussy. "Dean..."

"Look at me whore," he commanded, flipping me around, keeping his hand on my throat and his fingers in my pussy.

I opened my eyes to look at him, watching them flicker black before going back to green. "Black," I whispered, "Keep them black."

He smirked, flickering his eyes back to black. "You are a filthy angel, aren't you?" he started to pump his fingers faster, his grip on my neck tightening.

I couldn't look away as I panted, the coil in my stomach tightening as my orgasm built, the come hither motion with his fingers stroking that sweet spot every time. "Oh...Dean..."

He bit down on my ear lobe, "You gonna cum?" he increased the pace, "cum all over my fingers whore,"

"Ffuucckk Dean..." I gripped his shirt, moaning as I clenched around his fingers, my orgasm hitting me like a freight train. "Oh my...Dean..."

He removed his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking them clean. "Mmm, like I said, so good..."

Taking a step back he yanked off my dress, leaving me standing naked in front of him. His hands traced over my curves, squeezing and pinching my nipples hard before he pushed me back against the wall again and kissing me hard, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and pulling my bottom lip with his teeth.

I grabbed his shirt to pull it off and he pulled back, both of us breathing hard as he stripped down to nothing. I hummed in pleasure as he attacked my neck, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh. I gasped at the pain, feeling his tongue lick over the mark.

"Now all your little angel friends will know you've been marked by a demon," he said, his hands roaming my body and grabbing at my flesh.

I ran my hands up his back to his hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling his head back. "Fuck me Dean," I whispered.

He growled low in his throat as I licked a line up his throat, nipping at his jawline. He grabbed my legs and lifted me up, lining himself up to my dripping hole and thrusting upwards. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me back harder onto the wall, keeping me up as he made slow deliberate thrusts up into me.

"Oh...ffuucckk..." I groaned, my entire body on fire from his touch.

He kept one hand gripping my ass, his other sliding up my body and into my hair, yanking my head to the side hard before sinking his teeth into my throat again. I could feel the blood sliding down my skin, could feel his tongue lapping it up as he started to pick up the pace. "Such a tight pussy, so wet..." he groaned, his black eyes locked onto mine.

"Dean..." his name burst from my lips as he continued to thrust up into me. My pussy clenching around his cock, my orgasm nearing and he started to pound into me, my back scraping against the wall. I gripped onto his shoulders as I bounced on his cock, my body trembling and I came hard, my body jerking with pleasure. "Oh...god...Dean..." I moaned loudly, my fingers digging into his biceps as he rode me through my orgasm."

He pulled out of me and dropped my legs. "On your knees," he commanded, and I immediately dropped to the floor. "Open that sweet little mouth,"

I looked up into his black eyes and opened my mouth wide. He didn't give me any warning as he thrust his cock right to the back of my throat, and I gagged, my hands rising to his thighs to push him away.

He held my head still for a minute before gripping the base of his cock and pulling out, grinning down at me as I tried to catch my breath. He slapped the side of my face with his dick. "Keep your mouth open slut,"

He placed the tip of his cock on my tongue, and I wrapped my hand around it giving it a couple of pumps before sucking him into my mouth. He groaned as he watched me suck his cock into my mouth, taking him as deep as I could, still looking up into his black eyes, and I lowered my free hand to play with my clit, moaning around his dick as I rubbed my little bundle of nerves.

He smirked when he saw what I was doing, grabbing my hair in one hand while the other gripped my chin, making sure I kept my mouth open. "You really are a dirty little angel, aren't you?" he said, thrusting into my mouth.

I rubbed my clit faster as I tried to supress my gag reflex, spit dribbling out of the sides of my mouth as he fucked it relentlessly.

"Ffuucckk...yes..." he moaned, keeping his eyes on me. He started to falter, his thrusts stuttering before he pulled out of my mouth, pumping his cock a couple of times and emptying himself on my face, spurts of cum shooting out of his dick. I came hard, the surprise of feeling his hot sticky cum splatter all over me, bringing me over the edge, and I moaned loudly, licking his cum off my lips.

He yanked me up off the ground, pressing me back against the wall as he grabbed a rag of the table next to us and wiping down my face. I kept my eyes on him as I tried to catch my breath, unsure of what was going to happen next. To my surprise, he leaned forward and kissed me softly.

My eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened, growing more sensual, sweet even and my arms wrapped around his neck. What I didn't see was the angel blade he had picked up along with the rag, and I gasped in surprise when I felt the tip pierce my chest, my grace glowing around the blade. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Dean?"

"Sorry sweetheart," he said as he pushed the blade fully into my chest, "thanks for the fuck," and pulled it out.

Immense pain shot through me, the room lighting up as my grace burst out of me. The last thing I saw was Dean lick the tip of the blade as I dropped to the floor.


End file.
